


Like Animals

by PrettyOwl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Engagement, Gay, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyOwl/pseuds/PrettyOwl
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi are having their 5th anniversary.They are engaged and there is not a lot anymore, that they can gift each other, so you have to get a little creative.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 22
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I wrote!  
> My mothertongue is german, so please keep in mind, that my english is definitly not perfect!  
> I wrote this as a prompt for nsfw!BokuAkaweek!
> 
> Please enjoy <3

He had been stealing glances at him for the past hour now, petrolblue irises hinting green, eyelids heavy with lust, knowing where both of them will end up tonight.

It is their 5th anniversary. Bokuto can not help but feel restless under those burning stares of his fiance, feeling a wave of excitement tingling down his spine in flaming expectation. As much as he would like to indulge in the feeling, he couldn't. Both of them are still at work. Bokuto as a professional volleyballplayer at training, making cool down stretches after the past set, which was intense but still had left some energy in his limbs and Akaashi – an editor for a manga studio, supervising Udai Tenma, whose next project will be a volleyball centered manga – sitting at the side of the training fields with said mangaka on the guest benches, mustering Bokuto shamelessly. Well, he officially has the permission to do so after all now, privately as well.

Sometimes the salt-and-pepper-haired volleyballplayer wonders, what happened to his sweet, emotionally constipated kouhai from highschool.  
Bokuto would never deny, that Akaashi always had a strange aura around him, even though he could hide it under his presence of dignity and politeness, just like his emotions around strangers, but still... he never thought, Akaashi would one day reveal himself as the lust-filled demon, that he is. Especially after all the shy pinning over another after graduating to which Kuroo had threatened to tie them together and swallow the key, if they didnt solve this tension. 

Heat spread across Bokutos cheeks, as he proceded to stretch out his thigh, feeling those eyes of his soon-to-be-husband ogling the spot of flesh revealed between his training shorts and kneepads.  
How no one else noticed anything of Akaashis nature, is a mystery to Bokuto. Or maybe they did, but didn't say anything to avoid the awkwardness, but that went down a thought-process, Bokuto would not be able to follow-- he was never the type to overthink things, more responding to occurences, that actually happened in the here and now.  
Just like the tiniest of grins Akaashi send over to him right now, which made Bokutos body burn up in heat.  
He responded to that, indeed.

________________

They didnt even make it past their bedroom door, lips clashing against one another in such a hunger, as if they hadn't seen each other in years, Bokuto nearly tripping over the shirt, he hastily ripped off himself. Akaashi used to hide his longing for Bokutos Body in embarrassment, but now the black-haired man lets his cool fingertips roam over the taller mans muscles like a storm, leaving a soft tingling behind, nearly intoxicating.  
A small 'oof' escaped Bokutos lips, as he landed between the bedsheets on their bed, staring up at Akaashi, who was just taking off his glasses after pushing the bulky man away from him, eyes still ghosting over Bokutos body without a break, as if Bokuto would disappear, if he would dare to look away. 

„Do you--“, Bokuto tried, wondering at which point of their relationship Akaashi had become so dominant, but a small 'Shh.' made him shut up, as the man of his desire smiled down at him, this time kind of sweetly, before he got rid of his sweatshirt, revealing lean muscles, that Bokuto oh-so-adored.  
„Please dont talk, Bokuto-san...“, Akaashi whispered, as he leaned over his fiance, a soft glow on his features, turning hunger into utmost adoration. A small, tiny peck finds its way onto Bokutos lips and the owl-haired one perks up. 

Akaashi smiles, then turns away to walk over to their shared closet, purposefully grabing one of the shoe-boxes, which stood on the ground of the wooden furniture, opening it without hesitation. 

Bokuto couldn't see, if Akaashi took the red or the green box (yes, Akaashi organised their equipment.), too distracted once again by Akaashis lean form for the xth time in all those 5 years, but as Akaashi stood up again, black rope in his hands, Bokuto failed in hiding his grin.

„You know-- I kinda thought, we would be doing this tonight.“, the volleyballplayer stated, breaking the 'no-talking-rule“ in mere seconds, as if he just won a reward for simply observing the type of lust Akaashi was eminating today. As if it would have been that hard, but bless this man for finding pride in the simplest things.

Akaashi merely rolled his eyes at the statement, but still smiled slightly nevertheless as he went back to Bokutos side. „Are you up for it?“, the younger one asks, soft curls slightly bouncing as he closes his eyes, trying to get himself back into a dominating stance, because Bokuto was right. Akaashi wanted to dominate the shit out of his fiance tonight.  
„Yea, sure!“ Akaashi checked Bokutos facial expressions for any signs of discomfort, but as he could find none, he gave Bokuto the last warm smile.  
„Safe words?“ „Owl, Volleyball, Kuroo.“  
Akaashi nodded. Why they had chosen Kuroo for the last safeword was fairly simple: as much as Akaashi liked the second boyfriend of his fiance, it would surely set him off, if Bokuto were to scream Kuroos name- it was the fastest way to get Akaashi back to reality, so he would be able to cater to Bokutos needs and see, what he did wrong. Was it shameful to use Kuroos name during such activities? Yes. Did Akaashi care? Not that much. And for some strange reason, Bokuto didn't either. 

It didn't take long for the editors skillful fingers to wrap Bokutos steaming hot and naked body up to a perfect little bondage-present.  
Bokutos arms were tied up behind his back, not able to move an inch, as were his legs, neatly bound together, so that Bokuto would only be able to kneel.  
Black ropes sinfully wrapped itself over Bokutos broad chest, turning the larger man into a piece of art, knot into knot into knot, flowing like a river over Bokutos front down to his southern regions, covering the little bicolored path of hair, where his erection already stood tall and throbbing in anticipation.  
Both of them sported a furious blush on their face, looking at each other in longing. Thats when Akaashi went back to being authorative, his gaze turning somewhat cold, but still lustful with heavy eyelids and dark, blown pupils.

He stood up, mesmerizing his little big artwork, as he told Bokuto to keep his chin up, letting his hot, searing gaze travel over Bokutos front.  
The older man gulped, kind of scared by this type of behaviour of his boyfriend, but still turned on hopelessly by it, trying to follow Akaashis instructions as good as possible.  
He held his breath as Akaashi leaned in closely, a hand gliding into the back of his hair, before pulling at the strands and Bokutos head to side. A small whimper escaped Bokutos lips, as the dark-haired mans nose hovers over his pulse, taking in a deep, cold breath, enjoying his scent, before placing a firm kiss against the flowing bloodstream under his lips. „In all those years you've been so good to me, Koutarou...“ The whisper travels right to Bokutos dick, just like the sound of his first name, making the taller man squirm under the teasing, while Akaashis lips follow the path up to Bokutos prominent jawline, covering it in firm kisses.  
„But I will not touch you yet, even though you've been such a good man to me.“ Another tiny whimper, as Bokuto bites back words of protest. He knows he has to wait for Akaashi to give him permission- he has learned a lot and especially to love those special little moments with his fiance. He knows, even if its hard right now to endure the teasing-- the result will be mind-blowing. 

„What were you thinking, when you asked me to marry you... Speak...“  
Akaashis words echo in Bokutos ear, as he feels his fiance biting into his earlobe. A small, needy 'ah--' escapes the volleyballplayers lips, as he searches for an answer in his lust-clouded head. „I-is – I really like you-- a- satisfying answer?“ Akaashi huffs out in amusement. This is so -Bokuto-. But its not what he hoped for, so he bites down into Bokutos shoulder, the silence encouraging the taller man to keep talking. „N—nhh-- I... I have loved you s-since a long time now, Akaashi. Ah.. It started as a crush, when you decided to stick around even after practice. Y-your eyes always... intrigued me. Did I... use that word right?-- ha--“ A soft chuckle hits against Bokutos bitten shoulder. „You did... Go on.“ And a soft peck follows.  
„You... were always there for me. N-not once did I see... j-judgement in your eyes, even though I know I tired you out many times with my... „emo modes.“  
Soft fingertips travel along the ropes on Bokutos chest, tracing the heated skin along them. „I-- thought, I... wouldnt want anyone else by my side, b-because--- you are perfect-- to me. You aaahhre-“ Bokuto gets interrupted, when long lean digits wrap around his throbbing erection, thumb brushing lightly of the tip, which furiously produces precum at this point. „You always-- put me back on track, when I was lost-- and e-even now, when I dont need it as much-- you are still there. And I want that for the rest of my life.“ Akaashi raises one of his eyebrows. Did Bokuto just imply, that Akaashi would stick around only to take care of his moods? Did he think thats what makes the taller one so astounding? Being able to go through extremes, highs and lows and that Akaashi got off of his lows? That couldnt be it, but Akaashi was sure, that Bokuto had meant something positive along his stuttering, so he smiled, more satisfied about the effort than the actual words. „I-- i love you, kaashi-- nhh-!!“ Bokuto closed his eyes, as he felt the slender hand around his dick squeezing firmly for a second, but then it started to pump and Bokutos head suddenly felt very light. This must have been something Akaashi wanted to hear. „Thank you for your honesty, Koutarou. Relax now.“ 

Bokuto nodded quickly, his breath picking up simultaneously with the movement of Akaashis hand. Sweat started to prick on his flaming skin and the position he was forced into by the ropes started to tire out his limbs, but stamina was something he excelled in, especially since they've barely started all this. At least he was hoping to last, even though the pleasure licked dangerously up his spine, threatening to overtake his mind completely, especially with the spikes of sensation shooting up his dick everytime Akaashis hand made an extra-delicious twist. Though before Bokuto could lose himself in whimpers and moans, the sweet attention was over, leaving the black and white haireds erection longing and pulsing for release. „k-kaashi--“ „Shhh.“ „Please, I was really close-- ah“  
Akaashi only smiled. Bokuto could barely spot it through his blury vision, the ropes straining against his trembling chest and heavy breathing. Though he got some sort of release, as quick fingers loosened the knots on his legs, so he could sit back and stretch them out. They were still connected by the rope, but at least not bend anymore, so that was something. Bokuto was just about to look up at Akaashi, as a long hand found its way on his chest, pushing him down into the sheets onto their bed. Stradling him, Akaashi looked down at his fiance, strands of hair hanging messily in his reddened face, golden orbs glowing in longing. His gaze got stuck on the prominent vein on Bokutos sturdy neck, his fingers walking up to them nearly on their own, with light pressure pressing down onto the bulge under Bokutos skin. For a short moment Akaashi was thinking. They never introduced chocking into their sex life, even after all those years of actual bdsm-practice, but without having spoken to the other, the dominant one wouldnt want to test it out now, even though Bokutos veins were teasing him to slow Bokutos bloodflow down, to make him dizzy. His fiance was more open to receive verbal praise anyway than physical stimulation for some reason and Akaashi didn't want to scare him out of ever trying such a thing with just going for it. So he let his hand wander further up, before Bokuto could notice anything and let it rest on his warm, clam cheek. „You are beautiful.“, the younger one stated matter of factly. A laugh rippled out of Bokutos tied chest, shaking Akaashi a little in the process. „Have you seen yoursel--?“ A hand found its way on Bokutos mouth, pressing it shut firmly, as the predatory feeling returned to Akaashis aura, pupils thin and slitted. „Talk, when I ask you to.“ Bokuto only nodded compliantly, his own pupils wide and full of anticipation. 

Without another word, Akaashi got up from the bed again and undressed himself now, fully naked for his fiance to muster. His own erection, before hidden by tight, restricting clothes, now was free, telling tales of what was really going on in Akaashis head, when he looked at his love, teasing him, adoring him. Bokuto couldn't help but appreciate the view, his dick making a little movement by himself, which didn't go unnoticed by Akaashi, who only commented about this under his breath, calling his fiance an animal. Bokuto was wondering, if Akaashi knew, that the volleyballplayer was thinking about Akaashis animalistic hunger before, too.

„Since your body was asking so nicely for it, I will give you a treat.“ Bokuto grinned widely at those words, but it died off, as his breath got stuck in his throat, Akaashi straddling him again, this time with his back to him, presenting flawless skin and a long, delicate spine.  
Once again Bokuto wondered if Akaashi knew, how much he liked to look at the younger mans back, but to the amusement of Akaashi, he forgets how much of his thoughts he really presents to the world around him, so of course, Akaashi knows.

Bokuto didn't even see, where Akaashi got the lube from, but the familiar clicking of the bottle has him snap back to reality, triggering a pavlovian reaction, hungry for what will come next.  
A small glance and a smaller knowing smile over his shoulder, Akaashi guides his lubed up finger directly to his entrance, his clean hand spreading his left cheek a little for Bokuto to see. Once again, Bokutos dick twitches, this time though more violently. He is starting to squirm against his restraints again, as Akaashi inserts the first finger into his hole, teasingly slow, with a lustful, deep moan on his lips, though petrolblue irises stay focused on the emotions, that Bokutos face cant decide which to present, so it is a amusing mix of lust, longing, itching pain and childlike wonder.  
Akaashi bends over a little, making sure Bokuto gets a really good view, when he starts to work himself open. 

Unlike when they started to get sexually active, there was no rush in this and Akaashi loved to tease Bokuto to no end. After all, the taller one was very receptive to teasing and Akaashi was soon enough rewarded with frustrated huffing and longing moans, but Bokuto knew to keep quiet, when Akaashi was in control. As the third finger stretched Akaashi out just enough, to no longer feel any strain, the black-haired thought it was enough and once more was rewarded with the fruits of his actions, Bokuto looking more needy, dishelved and demanding as ever. Akaashi loved, when the muscles of his love fought against the ropes- in Akaashis mind, they would rip apart and let Bokuto have his way with Akaashi in this state- he surely would be merciless, right? Following the call of instincts, taking Akaashi, ravage him even in never-ending love. 

,,You've been so good, Koutarou... so patient." The praise made Bokutos eyes light up in hope and for sure, Akaashi doesn't disappoint him, when, hidden by Akaashis body from view, Bokuto could feel cold lube touching his dick. A growl escaped his lips, nearly feral, eyes shut tight, but his mind stumbled over something, that didn't add up. Why put lube on his dick, when the condom was still missing?  
The next time, Bokuto opened his eyes, he didn't believe what he saw. There was Akaashi, facing him again, lining Bokutos thick, glistening cock up with his entrance. „W-wait--“, he stuttered out, but knew Akaashi wouldnt listen, if he didn't say any of the safe words... and he could use them, but did he really, truly want to? Akaashi saw the thought process on Bokutos face, reading him like a book. A knowing smirk paired with heavy-hooded eyes was sent Bokutos way, as Akaashi proceded to sit down, letting Bokutos dick split him open.  
A soft sigh escapes the younger ones lips, as he was fully seated in the vollebyallsplayers lap, feeling the tingling satisfaction of being filled up seemlessly. Bokuto wanted to sit up, searching for the lips of his lover, but a firm hand pressed him back down into the mattress. Akaashi started to roll out his hips slowly, not really lifting off of Bokutos cock, but playing with his own muscles, letting Bokuto feel the pressure he could put onto his erection, having Bokuto at his mercy and it showed. The despair in his golden eyes, as his inner voice screamed at him, please more! „Beg.“ Akaashi simply stated with a fairly neutral expression apart from the blushing, waiting patiently. „P-please Akaashi-- Please--“, Bokuto tried to speak, but ended up blabbering, his tongue falling over his own words, so his eyes proceded to make the most pleading.  
A single finger hooked under one of Bokutos chest-knots, pulling him a little bit up. „Was that all?“ A threat.  
Bokuto started to panic. He knows, he is not elloquent. He can be, especially in captainy moments, but right now, all he learned and ever knew flew right out of the window. He knew he couldnt give what Akaashi had demanded, since his head didn't want to form the simplest words right now, flustered like a virgin and it somehow made him feel truly bad for not living up to Akaashis expectations. But he could see, that Akaashi saw. And the look in his eyes grew soft, as the dark-haired man leant down to kiss his fiance affectionately, taking away the fear of fucking up. That was one of the reasons, Bokuto thought. He wanted to tell Akaashi, that this was why he wanted to marry him, the wordless understanding that his love brought forward, but the kiss didnt end, as Akaashi started to move and started to wash away the thoughts in Bokutos head with every movement of his hips, wave for wave, until Bokuto didnt know anymore why he was scared in the first place.  
The kiss only broke apart because both of them started to pant in uprising pleasure. The room suddenly felt too hot, the scent of them together was dulling both of their minds- the soft noises echoing back to them off the walls of their bodies moving together, small soft moans and whispers of love. It didnt take long for Bokuto to fall back on the bed, his abs strong but his resolve crumbling to keep himself up and instead indulge in the feeling of his love riding him with increasing passion.  
Akaashi didn't say a word anymore either, concentrated on making the most of the friction, slamming his butt down onto Bokutos slicked up cock like his life depended on it. Bokuto always thought Akaashi made the sweetest sounds during sex. Even though he denied it, Akaashi couldnt turn every moan into a show for Bokuto- trying to rile him up, no. In between all those devilish noises he makes, there are small gasps for air. Sweet little noises of pleasure overcoming him. Akaashi learned to hide them better over the years, seeing that his boyfriends body responded to the porno-like moans better, but Bokuto knew how to get them out of his love, most of the time secretly, so they both could keep the sense of Akaashi dominating, when he was. Akaashi didnt know that those sounds where truly those, that send Bokutos mind into another realm, made the pressure building in his abdomen faster. 

God, did they love one another. 

Akaashi bend down, stuttering slightly in his pace, but taking it up again, once he was able to steal the moans away from Bokutos red, slightly-swollen lips, starting to bite into them, to pull them, draw more noises out of Bokuto.  
All the teasing from before made the blinding heat in Bokutos hips all the hotter and he knew, he was close already. He really was straining against his ropes now, as his arms automatically wanted to wrap around Akaashi, as his hips bucked up, resulting in a loud slap of heated flesh against another. Akaashi moaned loudly, his good spot found, but Bokuto couldnt pick up on that as 3-4 more violent hip thrusts upwards made him unload himself deeply into Akaashi. While Akaashis moans came out chocked, Bokuto himself panted through gritted teeth, as if he had just ran a marathon, endless pleasure washing over his entire body, from hair to toe. Then he crumbled underneath his love, could feel the shaking of his lovers body. That Akaashi dug his nails painfully into his shoulders goes unnoticed by, too spend to feel the pain of the ropes catching up to him.  
Rest wasnt assured for long though, as Akaashi started to move again- slowly, but burying Bokuto deeply inside of him, before he sits up, riding the rest out of Bokutos erection before it goes limp, his own hands busy on himself, until he finishes, last strokes finishing the artwork beneath him with speckles of white. „-k-aashi..“, Bokuto murmurs, still breathing heavily, as he looks up at his love, seeing him bathing in the feeling of the afterglow. But soon, Akaashi moves and with swift motions, Bokutos restraints are gone, letting the taller man growl out in pleasure. The ropes had left red stripes over his body, but Akaashi was a master in aftercare, so Bokuto knows the pain will not last very long. 

________

As both are cleaned up, cared for and resting in bed, Bokuto smiling softly into thin air, fingers brushing affectionately through dark curls, while Akaashi rests his head on top of Bokutos moving chest, spent, but equally happy, the taller one wonders aloud. „Why no condom? I thought it was important to have one.. Not that-- I didnt enjoy it. To... be honest though, I didnt feel a great difference.“ Akaashi laughed out a bit, but didnt dare to look up at his fiance, before he replied with slight red cheeks. „I remembered how... when we first had sex, you wanted to do it without one because you liked the... „creampie“ section in pornography... You listened to my reasoning back then and ever since we always had one our hands. I was very grateful for your understanding, so you threw the thought of "creampieing me analy" away very quickly. And while it was definitely not a healthy thing to do, I wanted to give you a present for our anniversary. But... it didnt work out, I am sorry.“ Akaashi didnt expect for Bokuto to be able to move his hips that much, hence he wasnt able to flee from the deep pounding, Bokuto made and so, the cum wouldnt be able to flow out of him, like he had planned to. Those muscles had their upsides and downsides, but all are weirdly positive, no matter how much Akaashi looks at it.

Akaashi could hear, how Bokutos breath caught in his throat. When he stole a glance at his fiance, the volleyballplayer looked touched beyond anything, as if Akaashi had just gifted him a puppy or five. „Really?“ A sniffle. Akaashi sighed. „Please dont get worked up over this, Bokuto-san.“ He lets himself get pulled into a crushing hug.  
„I love you so much, Keiji!“ Akaashi blushed, smiled and let his gaze rest on the silver engagement ring, that was placed on his ringfinger, lust replaced with endless loving. 

„I do love you too. Very much so.“


End file.
